


Poison Club

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Anatomy, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Poison, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Sucy and Lukic open up a little bit about Sucy's heritage.





	Poison Club

There are a lot of clubs in Luna Nova. You kinda gotta have a bunch of clubs when witches are involved. When tempers flare among humans, what's the worst that's gonna happen? Wait, don't think about that too hard, it gets depressing. But it gets even more depressing when someone loses their temper and rather than settle things by declaring war or committing genocide, they settle it by attempting to phase the Earth into an alternate dimension inimical to biological life or blow up the moon.

Those aren't hypotheticals, by the way.

It is thus of critical importance to have witches a place where they can work out their wim-wams among their peers and share their views on things they love. And thus was the Luna Nova Poison Club begun. Its members: Sucy Manbavaran, Prof. Lukic, and a lot of dead animals (honorary).

* * *

The Poison Club met in Lukic's classroom after the final class let out. Today's club itinerary; the creation and utility of iocane powder, one of the poison greats.

Sucy rotated the reed by hand well above the guttering candle. She felt the pellets tumble around inside, saw the steam escaping the end not capped by wax. Like her teacher said, the steam soon turned from milky to nearly invisible, a faint suggestion of hot air. She snuffed the candle with her left hand and tapped out the contents of the reed into a fine-meshed strainer. "That simple, eh?" she said.

"Perfection is when you can take away no more, as the man said!" Lukic said. She sifted the iocane into a fine powder, raining it onto a velvet-backed mirror marred with many etched grooves. She used a razor blade to pile iocane powder along one of the grooves, crammed a straw into her nose, and snorted it up. "Ooh, you made some fine powder, Manbavaran! After you."

"Of course," Sucy said, rolling up a five-pound note and insufflating a fairly long line herself. "Oh, sweet Shugoran," she said, "it's tingly. That's the part that paralyzes the central nervous system, yeah?"

"Oh yes. Tasteless, colorless. Takes just long enough to kick in that you'll die surprised. And if you've built up an immunity it's like breathing in a strong cold breeze on a hot summer."

"No wonder it's a classic." Sucy reclined in a spinning chair and let the bright body-high of the iocane powder take her away.

"A pity everyone's immune to it nowadays," Lukic said, settling into an easy chair herself. "That's what you get when a poison goes famous, people start immunizin' for it. Such is history. Some days I miss the classics..."

"Not that we're slowing down on poison creation, of course."

"But where's the art gone? Last people to do it right in real life were the Commies jabbing people with ricin umbrellas. Nowadays it's all 'let's shell these people with poison bombs,' or 'let's jam all these people in a room and turn on the gas.' No sport, no challenge. Attles take 'em all."

Sucy kicked away from Lukic's desk and spun around on her chair. "I've had ricin. It was pretty alright."

"Bet it was! Breaking Bad brought that one back. Love that show."

"S'pretty good. Last thing me and my ma actually sat down and watched together, plus a couple of the little sisters. We had a good time."

"Oh, ho, a little backstory!" Lukic said, licking some iocane from her fingertip. "I got a good look at that family of yours when they visited at Christmas. They're some fascinating people."

"They sure are," Sucy said, her voice growing heavy.

"Ohoho. I hear troubles in your voice. Got anything you'd like to work through while you and I have a little privacy? Legally speaking I have to be hush-hush about what we talk about... well, most things we talk about. So, come on, gossip with me. Tell me a secret."

Sucy kicked herself into a faster spin, her hair whipping around behind her. "Maybe next time."

"Absolutely nothing you want to get off your chest?"

"Nope."

"No difficulties, no problems your sisters give ya, no pictures of your mama's tits circulating on the internet you wanna take off?"

"The internet needs my mom's tits now more than ever."

"Mm. Alright." After a few moments of silence, Lukic said, "By the by, they blabbed about you being half-Tcho-Tcho."

"Assholes," Sucy said, jutting her foot in the way of one of the spokes and coming to an abrupt halt. "So I guess I'll be cutting it short today, thanks for the--"

"Hey, hey now!" Lukic said, hobbling to her feet. "I'm a lot of things but I'm no judge. Stay a while. I'm just curious."

"Everybody is," Sucy said. "Like, 'how did you happen at all,' or, 'what's it like being half something everyone hates.'"

"I thought you liked being hated," Lukic said, voice softening.

"I do. But I want to earn it. If I lead with 'my daddies are Tcho-Tcho' then I either get a 'huh?' or people start trying to shoot me. That's not them hating me, it's hating my parents, or my..."

"People?"

"If you wanna put it that way, sure."

Lukic chuckled. "I do want to."

"So what now? Gonna tell me to start telling everyone?"

"Far from it. If you're not ready, then don't. Every witch is allowed a little privacy. In this age privacy is rarer than orc's tits. And magically speaking, a secret is a powerful thing. So no, I..." Lukic fell silent and looked down, maybe at the mirror, maybe down her own dress.

"What?" Sucy said.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I actually am just burningly curious about the mouth thing."

Sucy processed the thought a moment. "The mouth thing."

"Yes."

"And this has to be a secret. Legally."

"Yes, if either of us care about that."

"...do you have something you can trade? Secrets are powerful. You just said."

"I might." She flipped a reverse V-sign: "Two words. 'Dragon. Sand.'"

Sucy's visible eye widened. "You're kidding."

"When it comes to poison I never kid." She cracked her knuckles. "Though, if I'm going to be honest, I literally can't tell you about any real Dragon Sand I may or may not have. But I do have a recipe for imitation Dragon Sand which I can freely share with you. The potency is so diluted it may as well be homeopathic, but that just means you can play with it more easily."

"Okay. I think that's fair." Sucy cleared her throat. "Okay. What about mouth stuff?"

"Do you have a mouth-vagina?"

"Oh, no," Sucy said. "Female Tcho-Tcho have regular human-style vaginas, but they've got a bunch of pleasure nerves in the lip 'n mouth region. Like a mouth-clit, if you will. What one-half of the male Tcho-Tchos does up there--well, you don't need to concern yourself with what they do to the mouth."

"Ohohoho! You're living the _Deep Throat_ dream! It's a wonder you're not as fat as Alma."

"Not Jasminka? A bold choice, professor."

"Oh, Jasminka just can't stop eating because food is delicious. Alma is maliciously fat. She's fat as a statement of war."

"I can respect that," Sucy said. "By the way, I might have a little more information to trade if you have something else."

"I'm open to offers. How much do you think it's worth?"

"Your life, under specific circumstances."

"Hmm... how about the family rakija recipe?"

"That sounds good to me. Ahem: asking if I have a mouth-vagina because I'm half-Tcho-Tcho is about on par with asking if my vagina's on sideways because I'm half-Filipina. And pissing off a Tcho-Tcho is about on par with jumping into one of those industrial horsemeat grinders."

Lukic reached down her dressed, pulled out a slightly damp notebook, and wrote that down. "Mm-hm. Good to know!"

"Now let's get learning."

"Yes, Miss Manbavaran. Who I will note remains a total genetic mystery to me."

* * *

Sucy decanted her first batch of plum brandy into three tiny glasses. "Step right up, ladies, it's sippin' time."

"You did say it's made from plums, yeah?" Akko said, wafting the scent of the drink to her nose.

"It is." She held out an eyedropper and plinked in a single drop of water into Akko's glass, then Lotte's, then hers. "That should help bring out the flavor."

Lotte took her little glass with caution. "Okay. On the count of three..."

"To a better understanding between teacher and student," Sucy said.

"Hell yeah," Akko said, holding out her glass.

"Three," Lotte said. "Two. One..."

The three downed their drinks in a single go.

"Ahh, that's amazing," Lotte said. "It's so... flavorful!"

"Kicks like a mule, too," Sucy said.

"Man, this is warming me up," Akko said, bursting into flames. Just a little, though. She coughed up a little green smoke. "Anyone else feeling that? Am I just a lightweight?"

"Yep," Sucy said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Sand comes from Steven King's "The Eyes of the Dragon," and iocane powder... well, you know.


End file.
